bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamina Kiyoshi
Kamina Kiyoshi (カミナ清, Kiyoshi Kamina) is the current captain of the 13th Division, within Bleach: Roaring Conflict. He is known for his powerful kido and lightning attacks. Appearance He has tan skin. A bright smile with dark ringed eyes. He's very cut muscle wise. He's not overly abound with muscle. He has short black hair with a large red bang on his right side. Its managed and cut to have the bang cover the right side of his face. He has red eyes. He has a scar across his left eye in a vertical fashion. He also has multiple scars on his back. They all appear as a darker skin tone than his. His shinigami uniform consists of a top that is open exposing his chest, his hakama is normal but he wears a metal chain around his waist to serve as an obi. His haori is worn with torn sleeves. Gigai Appearance His gigai consists of Red dress shirt with a black ace over where the heart would be, Black skinny jeans with a wallet chain. Chain is made of aces, and a black glove with the middle and index finger missing on his left hand. Personality Kamina is a very haughty man who thinks that the whole world revolves around him. (Or at least should). He also believes that he's very smooth with the ladies and constantly flirts with anything wearing a skirt. He's known to be extremely lazy and will usually convince other people to do things for him. He's not very trusting, especially towards new recruits unless they prove themselves. Kamina is caring when he chooses to be although he doesn't like to show it. Kamina is extremely intelligent, more so than most any other character in the series. Because of this he often passes the time with games of strategy like gambling, riddles, and fiddling with coins. He is so coordinated with his hands that he can easily maneuver a nickel through across his fingers with the least of focus. One of his hobbies is reading manga, with Shoujo being his favorite type. History (under construction) Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Zanjutsu Specialist: While in battle, his power is said to be stronger than anyone of the following years. Kamina's skill with his sword was honed to a master level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His polished skills and strength with his sword make it so he never wastes a strike. He only uses both hands when faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise. His insane cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through three gillian ceros simultaneously and killing them in one strike, as well as slicing apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of the wrist. Master Shunpo Specialist: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself andan opponent. When in battle, Kamina tends to downplay his speed, in the hopes of attaining a clear advantage. His style involves using lazy actions which hide their true intent, as he accelerates his speed almost instantaneously; this method tends to completely overwhelm opponents, despite their advanced skill in the same art. In battle, he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. *'Utsusemi:' (空蝉, Cicada) Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to him by his older brother, shortly before the latter's death. Kamina takes great pride in his mastery of this technique. Expert Kido Specialist: While not his preferred style of combat, Kamina has high prowess in Kidō combat. He was capable of using a multi-layered Bakudō almost effortlessly, while still using a powerful high-level Hadō to attack the opponent the very next moment. Hakuda Practioner: Kamina's skill in the art of Hakuda is such that he can safely rely on it during battle and forgo the usage of his zanpakutō completely if the situation arose. His skill is advanced enough to allow him to incorporate his skills into his swordsmanship. Unlike other users of Hakuda, who may use it predominately or as an art form, Kamina employs a rather dirty and underhanded style, showing no hesitation to gouge his foes in the eyes, hit below the belt or head-butt his opponent. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Kamina has an incredible supply of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a rather large radius. In terms of coloration, Kamina's spiritual energy is a pale white with blue tint, and has the effect of cooling and heating up the air around him to cause lightning to strike around him. Expert Kido Practioner: Kamina is well versed in the use of kido . He is able to perform multiple kido spells by interweving their incantations together quite fluidily. He has been known to combine kido with his zanpakuto's abilities to augment its power. *'Hadou:' 4. Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. 11. Tsuzuri Raiden (製本電, Bound Lightning) Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. 31. Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" ("君臨者よ！血雨の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！") 33. Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." ("君臨者よ！血肉の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠する者よ！真理と節制、罪知らぬ夢の壁に僅かに爪を立てよ！") 63. Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) Essentially a doubled version of #33 (labelled as #73 in anime), this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." ("君臨者よ！血肉の仮面・万象・羽ばたき・ヒトの名を冠す者よ！蒼火の壁に双蓮を刻む 大火の淵を遠天にて待つ") *'Bakudou:' 1. Sai (塞, Restrain) Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. 4. Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) An energy rope entangles the target's arms 8. Seki (斥, Repulse) Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it 9. Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle) Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. the end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The Kidō is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together.9 Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" ("自壊せよロンダニーニの黒犬!! 一読し・焼き払い・自ら喉を掻き切るがいい!") 30. Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of an equilateral triangle. 61. Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" ("雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ!") 62. Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence) A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. Battle Statistics Zanpakuto Name: Raikuo Tsume (ライコウ爪,Lightning Claw) Command: "Paint your name in the sky with the blood of the ignorant." Element: Lightning Zanpakuto Appearance & Personality: In Spirit form, Kamina's zanpakuto looks like a beautiful white haired woman. Her outfit usually consisting of a long flowing gown that seems to make her seem like a ghost. She has markings that look like lightning bolts under her eyes and around her wrists and ankles. There are more but some are inappropriate. She is usually seen hugging Kamina as he meditates. Kamina calls her shisuta because he feels that she is his sister. Sealed Appearance: Raikou Tsume has the appearance of a normal edged katana with a blakc Ito and all black scabbard with intircate dragon designs imbued into it. The tsuba is an irregular rectangle decorated with a dragon circling the blade's hilt. The blade's all black finish is comparable to ink and seems to leave a lasting impression similiar to it on those that witness it. Shikai Appearance: Raikou Tsume takes on the form of of a large gold nodachi. It is as long as Kamina is tall, and is more curved as it nears the tip more than a a refular nodachi, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. It's tsuba takes on a lightning bolt shape. Shikai Ability: Raiko Tsume has the ability to discharge lightning and manipulate the weather, in a similiar fashion to Toshiro's Hyroinmaru. Just through it's release, clouds start to congregate around the vicinity. Whenever Kamina wings his blade a pack of wolf heads made of lightning follow the blade and can be scent to attack enemies. Many have commented that it is similiar to Hyōrinmaru as in fact Raikou Tsume is cousin to it. *'Tensō Jūrin' (天相従臨, Subjugation Of The Heavens): One of Raikou Tsume's abilities that are similiar Hyōrinmaru's and other powerful weather affecting zanpakuto as they are quite rare and appear once every milliena if the Soul Society is lucky enough. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the elcetrons and particles in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes as well. Bankai Name: Miyabita Raikou Tsume (雅ライコウ爪,Graceful lightning claw) Bankai Appearance: Bankai Ability: Trivia Category:Male Category:Captains Category:13th Division Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict